fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "G.U.N. Fortress". Plot (Back at the Death Egg in the cafeteria as the villains are eating lunch together with Orbot and Cubot cooking up some chicken) *Orbot: Oh yeah, grill that skin in. *Cubot: Add some salt in it. *Orbot: But it has salt. *Cubot: My bad. *Eggman: Hurry up, i want some chicken! *Cortex: This meatloaf taste just like my father used to make. *Eggman: Oh great. Another review of a single food i hate the most. *Cortex: Oh my, why be so negative? *Eggman: This place is such a fool to me. *N. Gin: I thought you created this place. *Eggman: Stupid robots, these guys are dumber than my older minions. *N. Brio: Ooh, you're so jealous. *Eggman: Don't even ask. *Orbot: The chicken is ready. *Cubot: All grilled in. *Eggman: Alright. Now give me my chicken! *Orbot: Here you go. Careful, the crust is really hot. *Eggman: It's not bread. How can you call it crust? *Orbot: Oh, sorry. I thought you were eating bread. *Eggman: Stupid robots, now give it to me. *Orbot: Fine. Take it. Take it for mercy. *Eggman: Thank you. What a bot fool you are. *Cubot: No need for excuses. *Eggman: Whatever. *eat his chicken* *Dingodile: I love this lamb! Another one please! *Orbot: Coming right up. *Nina: Can you guys just eat with your mouth close? *N. Tropy: What is your problem? *N. Gin: Yeah, why are you whining all the time? *Nina: I'm not! You guys act immature like my father. *Cortex: What is going on around here? *N. Brio: That's none of your business. *N. Gin: Who cares. *Dingodile: Where is my lamb?! *Orbot: Um, it's burning. *Dingodile: Burning?! *Orbot: My apologies. I cook it for too long. *Dingodile: My lamb is burned! *Cubot: Sorry about that. *Dingodile: Bring me a new one! *Orbot: Ugh, not another food to cook. *Dingodile: Such a waste of time. *Cubot: I need a break. (Meanwhile back on Earth, the G.U.N. cars are heading to the G.U.N. station where they are arriving from the gate and entering in from the parking space) *Sonic: Oh no, i am not ready for this. *G.U.N. Police: We're here already. Let's go. (Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow walk into the G.U.N. base with the polices as they walk into the prison room where a lot of prisoners are seen in their cells) *Prisoner #1: I hate this place! *Prisoner #2: Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame. *Prisoner #3: Yeah bud, everything is lame in here. *Prisoner #4: It stinks. (Sonic, Tails, Crash, Coco and Shadow are placed into the prison cell together) *Sonic: Hey. *Shadow: You can't do this to me. I'm a agent. Why are you doing this?! *G.U.N. Police: Sorry Shadow. But your agent days are over. Can't give you the job again. *Shadow: What about Rouge? Is she going to be alright? *G.U.N. Police: Yes. She will be fine. Let's go guys, we have to meet up with the Commander. *Shadow: The Commander. I knew it. *Sonic: No, no, no, no, no. I don't wanna stay here forever. *Shadow: This is all your fault. (The lights turn off as the polices left the prison room. Back at Green Hill Zone, three fisherman are catching fish in the lake) *Fisherman #1: Wow, i caught a salmon. *Fisherman #2: Okie dokie. A grey fish for me. *Fisherman #3: I never seen one of those before. *Fisherman #1: Me too. *Fisherman #2: These fishes never get old. (The chaos emeralds started to glow in the water) *Fisherman #2: Whoa. *Fisherman #1: What happen? *Fisherman #2: Look down here. These rock thingies are glowing. *Fisherman #3: They're diamonds. *Fisherman #1: Let's catch them. *Fisherman #2: We can't catch them. They're too shiny to catch. *Fisherman #1: Call for emergency. *Fisherman #2: Call the ambulance! *Fisherman #3: No. There is no dead person inside the water. What's wrong with you people? *Park Ranger: *arrive from his car from driving* What is going on here? *Fisherman #1: Sir. There's seven glowing diamonds lying on the water. *Park Ranger: My god. I'll call the museum about this. (Back at Sonic's house, Knuckles and a few members are still waiting for Sonic and his friends to come back) *Knuckles: Still no sign of Sonic. *Crunch: Even Crash and Coco haven't return yet. *Aku Aku: Oh no. They have been caught. *Amy: What? *Crunch: Damn it! I knew it. *Rouge: I'm going to check what is going on in the situation. *E-123 Omega: Let's take a look. (The gang is checking on the situation from the cliff with the truck coming by with the museum people as the fisherman use the net to get the chaos emeralds out of the water) *Amy: Oh no, they got the choas emeralds. *Rouge: Even the polices are there. We don't have to cause any trouble. *Knuckles: I can't believe they actually got them. *Crunch: Darn it! Now we got another problem going on. *Aku Aku: Our rest of our friends are missing. We need to head back inside for now. Let's go. *Amy: Awwww. I wish Sonic was back with us. *Crunch: We don't know what to do. We'll get those gems later on. (Back at the G.U.N. station in the prison room) *Sonic: Oh god. I can't stay here any longer. *Shadow: Quiet! You got us in a lot of trouble. *Sonic: No i don't. *Tails: Guys, we can only figure out a way to escape. *Coco: They took my laptop away and now we can't escape. *Crash: Awwww. *Sonic: Don't worry Crash, we'll be fine. *Tails: As soon as possible, we will break free. *Shadow: Ah, Maria. *Coco: Who is this Maria person of yours? *Shadow: She used to be the lady i used to save. But many of the officers tried to track us down and killed Maria in the process. *Coco: How come? What was she like? *Shadow: She is the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik and the cousin of Dr. Eggman. *Coco: Dr. Eggman has a cousin?! *Crash: Whoa! *Sonic: That's way off sharp. *Shadow: We were having a hard time on getting out. Bad times were rising since me and Maria were getting along together. *Sonic: How long you were getting along with Maria? *Shadow: Several years, but it has been a very long story since i was born. (Back at Sonic's house with the gang sitting in the living room) *Aku Aku: We need to survive and find a way to get these emeralds. *Knuckles: But they're being stored to the museum. How are we going to get them? *Rouge: How about we break them out of their displays. *Crunch: What? Why the hell would we do that? You're making us look like thefts. *Rouge: Have you heard of a crime chase before? *Aku Aku: Guys, we need to act serious about our plan. *Knuckles: Yeah, how about we dressed as cops and grab the emeralds for permission and never return it back. *Amy: That's ridiculous. If we grab the emeralds, they would go after us and get us fake-fired and arrested for real. *Crunch: Yeah, who does that. *E-123 Omega: There can be only one place to go. *Aku Aku: I agree with the robot. *Amy: Wow, great. The robot is smart with places and we furry beings not. *Aku Aku: Guys, you're better than that. I like you guys. *Knuckles: Thank you so much. *Rouge: Alright, we got something better for you guys. *Crunch: Anything you say? *Rouge: At night, we break in the museum. We dress as in our cop uniforms and try to sneak into the place to grab all the chaos emeralds. *Amy: That's a little too complicated. Why not dress in our ninja suits to do a better glimpse on stealing those emeralds since the last fight. *Knuckles: Why would we do that? *Amy: Being in disguise is the best part of the plan. *Crunch: I like that. *Aku Aku: Knuckles, do you know where your closet is? *Knuckles: Yes. Follow me. (At Sonic's bedroom) *Aku Aku: You're in your buddy's room. Where is his closet? *Knuckles: It's right at your faces! You're standing next by it. Just look. *open the closet* *Aku Aku: Wow. *Crunch: You have so many costumes. *Knuckles: That's all we have. *Amy: Are those costumes inside the closet? *Knuckles: Well, do you guess? *Amy: I found them. *Knuckles: Oh no. *Amy: Yay. We can finally sneak at night. *Crunch: Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals! *Tails: We know what to do when the night comes when everyone leave the museum. *Aku Aku: I'll say yes. You guys will sneak into the museum tonight when everyone leaves. *Knuckles: We know what to do. *Crunch: Such in a pain. *Aku Aku: When the people leave the museum, you'll wear them on. *Knuckles: But what about Sonic and the others? They haven't come back yet. *Aku Aku: We'll wait and see about that. *Knuckles: You'll ask me no matter what. *Crunch: We can't stay here any longer. *Tawna: I wonder how my boy Crash is doing right now. (Back at the G.U.N. Fortress, Sonic and the gang are still at the prison cell) *Sonic: My god, how long are we going to stay for? *Tails: I don't know. I hate this place. *Coco: Me too. *Shadow: I'm sick of staying in here! We need a plan. *Sonic: Oh yeah? Let's set up our prison escape. *Shadow: These people can't tell me what to do. We're going to figure out to escape. *Coco: We know how. *Crash: Grrrr. *Sonic: Even Crash is mad about it. *Shadow: I can't take it any longer. *Tails: Me too. I'm sick of staying in here. *Sonic: But we're leaving for real. *Crash: He he he. *Shadow: I hate that guy. *Sonic: Don't even think about it. *Shadow: Ugh, i wish i was alone. *Tails: Alright, you know the drill and you know the way out. *Coco: We need to start setting up. *Sonic: Let's collabrate. *Shadow: I'm not even going to collabrate. *Sonic: Come on Shadow, we're even part of a team. *Shadow: I don't need to be on a team, i'm just going to find my way out of here. *Tails: Please don't. *Shadow: I'm getting out. I don't need any of your help. *Sonic: Shadow, no. *Shadow: *teleport out of the cage and teleport outside of the cage* *Sonic: Whaaaa? *Tails: How did you do that? *Shadow: Oh yeah. I can teleport without the emeralds. *Sonic: Just rescue us from here. *Shadow: Sure thing. *teleport to the cage* *Sonic: Now. *Shadow: *teleport out of the cage with the group and arrive from the exit* *Sonic: Ha ha ha. *Coco: We're out. *Crash: Yahoo! *Sonic: Let's get outta here. *G.U.N. Police #1: Hey, what are you trying to do? *Sonic: Oh no, we're caught. *G.U.N. Police #2: No one leaves behind. *Sonic: *dashes and hit two G.U.N. polices* Thanks for the trap. *Shadow: Let's escape before another one caught us in luck. *Coco: There's the door. *Shadow: Go to the door and get out. *Sonic: Run while you can. *G.U.N. Police #3: Stop, stop! *Sonic: *punch the police and break into the door* (At the security room, the securites are watching Sonic and his friends escape) *Security #1: Those furry animals are trying to escape. *Security #2: Call in the Commander! *Security #3: Commander! We got a situation going on in the cell room. *Commander: Press the alarm boys. *Security #4: *press the alarm button* (The alarm sound is on as the G.U.N. soldiers run after Sonic and his friends. Sonic and the gang are still running into the prison room) *Sonic: Oh no, they caught us all! *Shadow: The alarm system is on. We need to find a way to get out of here. *Tails: Quick! To the shortcut. *Coco: Don't let these men catch after you. (A lot of G.U.N. soldiers came with their guns to target on Sonic's friends) *Sonic: No one can tell us what to do. *run fast and kick and punch every G.U.N. member* *G.U.N. Soldier #1: Stop right there! *G.U.N. Soldier #2: Don't move. *Shadow: Out of the way! *Crash: *spin against the G.U.N. soldiers* *Coco: *roll over and kick the G.U.N. soldier* *Shadow: You guys are punishing me for this! *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Come back where you are! *Sonic: Shadow, do something. *Shadow: I must think.......i must think. *Sonic: Think for what? *Shadow: *furious* Chaos Control! *blast at the G.U.N. soldiers* *G.U.N. Soldier #3: You! Over there. *Shadow: What?! *G.U.N. Soldier #3: Let me see your hands. *Shadow: *jump and kick the G.U.N. soldier* Sorry old friend. *Sonic: Shadow, we gotta get out of here. *Shadow: Go on, i'll deal with those soldiers. *Tails: *fly and kick the soldiers* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: There is a flying fox on the loose! *G.U.N. Soldier #5: The animals are still escaping. *G.U.N. Soldier #6: Get on the loose. *Crash: *run and punch the G.U.N. soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Back off bandicoot! *Coco: Leave my brother alone! *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Stand back from him. *Crash: *growls* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: Nice bandicoot, nice bandicoot. *Crash: *punch the G.U.N. soldier* *G.U.N. Soldier #4: You crazy animal. *Sonic: Yeah, awesome. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *Shadow: We should really get our heads in the game. *Sonic: There is only one way out of here. *Tails: Into the exit. *Coco: Let's break out free. *Sonic: *roll and break the door to the exit* Get out! (Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Crash and Coco break outside into the area to find the gate to escape) *Sonic: This place is just like a maze. *Coco: Sweet vision. *Shadow: I see what's happening. *Tails: This is not a good sight. (The G.U.N. soldiers hold their guns up to target on the animals) *Sonic: Guns? Really? *Coco: Oh no. *Tails: They're targeting at us. *G.U.N. Soldier #7: Those animals are out to escape. Target them men! *Sonic: Run fast! *G.U.N. Soldiers: *try shooting at the animals* *Crash: *run fast like a maniac* *Tails: Turn left! (The gang turn left in the prison maze) *Sonic: That was quick. *Shadow: You shouldn't get us all killed in the first place. *Sonic: It wasn't my idea. *Coco: Oh look, we can hide on those boxes. *Crash: *spin the boxes* *Sonic: Crash! *Coco: We were suppose to hide, not hit them. *Tails: Now we have to run alot to escape. *Shadow: Other way. (The gang turn right in the prison maze) *Tails: Now what? *Sonic: I hope we have no problem on escaping. *Shadow: We shouldn't leave by now. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 4) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff